Goddess of Seasons
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Miku, seorang dewi yang mengatur dua musim. Namun semuanya berubah karena ternyata tugas itu terlalu susah untuknya. Apalagi ia tidak mempunyai seorang 'partner' seperti Gumi dan Miki. Karenanya, ia pun ditugaskan untuk mencari/memilih dewi keempat serta mencari partnernya sendiri…/MiKai, RinLen, dll/Mind to Read and Review, minna? X3
1. Chapter 1

**-Goddess of Seasons-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Shion Kaito X Hatsune Miku**

**Genre: Mystery, Fantasy, Romance, Humor (Slight).**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Miku, seorang dewi yang mengatur dua musim. Namun semuanya berubah karena ternyata tugas itu terlalu susah untuknya. Apalagi ia tidak mempunyai seorang 'partner' seperti Gumi dan Miki. Karenanya, ia pun ditugaskan untuk mencari/memilih dewi keempat serta mencari partnernya sendiri…**

"Miku…," Ucap sang dewi tertinggi berambut abu-abu dengan ujung rambut berwarna pelangi dengan nada serius.

Kini, terdapat dua orang di ruangan itu. Sang dewi tertinggi, yang mengendalikan letak bulan dan matahari serta membetulkan letaknya jika ada yang salah, Mayu. Ia mengenakan dress dari kain yang indah berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia juga memiliki sepasang sayap kecil di punggungnya berwarna emas.

Dihadapan Mayu, terdapat seorang dewi yang sebenarnya adalah seorang manusia.

Dewi itu mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau tosca yang diikat dengan gaya twintail. Ia adalah dewi yang mengendalikan musim gugur dan dingin di Bumi. Ia bernama Hatsune Miku. Ia mengenakan dress setumit kaki berwarna biru muda dan memiliki sepasang sayap kecil berwarna biru muda di punggungnya.

"I-Iya Mayu-sama?" Tanya Miku dengan tergagap.

"Kau tahu kan untuk apa aku memanggilmu kesini?" Tanya Mayu-sang dewi tertinggi dengan nada serius.

"A-Aku tahu… Tentang musim gugur yang lalu kan?" Tanya Miku ketakutan.

"Benar sekali. Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin terjadi badai salju saat musim gugur?!" Ucap Mayu sambil memijat-mijat keningnya. Terjadi keheningan sebentar.

"Maaf… Tapi sebenarnya untuk seseorang sepertiku yang tidak memiliki partner, tugas ini terlalu susah…," Ucap Miku sambil menunduk. Mayu hanya mendengus kesal.

Partner. Partner adalah pasangan yang meng-support atau menyemangati para dewi. Dewi musim semi, Gumi Megpoid, sudah memiliki seorang partner bernama Gumo Megpoid. Dewi musim panas, Furukawa Miki, juga sudah memiliki partner bernama Utatane Piko.

"Jika kau memang tidak mampu, katakan saja sejak awal, Miku…," Ucap Mayu lagi. Miku hanya bisa terus menunduk.

"Maaf…," Gumamnya lagi.

"Kejadian ini tidak boleh terulang lagi!" Tegas Mayu. Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang, carilah seorang dewi lain untuk mengendalikan musim gugur. Untuk musim dingin, masih kuserahkan kepadamu," Ucap Mayu lagi. Miku lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Sekalian, carilah atau pilihlah partnermu," Lanjut Mayu. Miku pun menoleh ke arah Mayu dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau boleh memilih partnermu. Dan pastikan dia adalah seseorang yang baik. Juga pilihkan partner dewi musim gugur dan juga dewi musim gugur. Aku percayakan tugas ini kepadamu, Miku. Bagaimana? Atau apakah kau perlu bantuan seseorang?" Tanya Mayu.

"Kurasa aku hanya memerlukan Gumi dan Miki! Dan terima kasih telah mempercayakan hal ini kepadaku!" Ucap Miku lalu membungkukkan badan 45 derajat ke arah Mayu dengan ceria. Mayu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang," Perintah Mayu. Miku mengangguk semangat lalu segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

* * *

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Tadaima!" Jerit Miku saat sampai ke rumahnya. Ia pun segera meletakkan sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Ah! Miku! Okaerinasai!" Ucap ayah Miku, yang bernama Hatsune Mikuo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Dimana okaa-san?" Tanya Miku kebingungan.

"Sedang belanja," Jawab Mikuo pendek lalu kembali menekuni koran yang dibacanya.

Ya, selain sebagai dewi, Miku hanya hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Tak ada yang mengetahui kalau ia adalah seorang dewi. Tentunya kecuali para dewi yang lain, yang merupakan teman sekelas Miku di VocaUtau gakuen.

"Ohh…," Miku pun hanya ber-oh pendek lalu kembali naik ke kamarnya dan berbaring di atas kasur queen size miliknya.

"Siapa ya yang akan cocok menjadi partnerku?" Pikir Miku. Tiba-tiba, wajah senpainya tampak di benaknya.

BLUSH

Langsung saja muka Miku menjadi semerah tomat memikirkannya.

"KYAA! JANGAN BERCANDA! NGAK MUNGKIN KAITO-SENPAI JADI PARTNERKU!" Ucap Miku sambil senyam-senyum dan berguling-guling di kasurnya serta memukuli boneka beruangnya yang tidak bersalah (Alicia: KYAAA! BEARKU DIRUSAK! *TBA nya kambuh ._.*)

Lalu semua itu berakhir dengan Miku yang tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak elit dan juga ngak imut banget ngak seperti Princess of the World (Alicia: WELEH NYASSAR KE LAGUNYA THE WORLD IS MINE? *ditabok*)

**Keesokan harinya…**

"MIKU! BAGUN!" Jerit Kaiko, okaa-sannya Miku sambil menarik-narik selimut Miku yang tidak kunjung lepas.

"Ugh… Sebentar lagii…," Erang Miku lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya sehingga selimutnya mengerat.

"Ck ck ck… Katanya pengen cepet ketemu Luka sama Miki, kamu tu gimana sih?" Tanya Kaiko tidak puas.

"Ahh… Itu bisa dipikir nanti. Sekarang tidur… Zzz," Jawab Miku lagi.

"Lagian ini sudah jam tujuh lebih lima belas menit lho," Lanjut Kaiko.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Loading 100% complete!

"GYAAAA! Aku telat!" Jerit Miku cepat lalu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Kaiko langsung geleng-geleng kepala lalu turun ke lantai satu, tempat ruang makan dan tamu.

Tak lama kemudian, Miku turun dan langsung menyambar roti berselai negi ayahnya yang mendapatkan protes gratis dari ayahnya.

"Itu rotiku!" Jerit Mikuo histeris.

"Swalahnwya swendiri tidak dimakwan-makwan!" Ucap Miku dengan mulut penuh dengan roti lalu langsung menelannya sekali gigit dan segera memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Mikuo langsung menangis di pojokan. Kaiko yang sudah sering melihat hal seperti itu hanya tersenyum geli.

"Ittekimasu!" Ucap Miku semangat sambil membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Itterashai!" Jawab Kaiko sambil tersenyum lembut.

* * *

"Nee, Miku. Jadi kau ditugaskan untuk mencari partner dewi keempat, dewi keempat, serta partnermu sendiri?" Tanya Miki yang sudah mendengar semua cerita Miku.

Miku mengangguk.

"Untuk dewi keempat aku tidak tahu siapa yang cocok untuk menjadi kandidatnya… Tapi untuk partnernya kurasa Kagamine-san akan cocok…," Pikir Gumi dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Menerutmu begitu?" Tanya Miku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Miki dan Gumi mengangguk.

"Iya, maksudku dia kan orangnya dapat dipercaya untuk menyimpan rahasia. Walaupun aku tahu sifatnya agak dingin…," Jelas Miki lagi.

"Tapi kan Kagamine-san tidak suka siapa-siapa!" Teriak Miku kebinggungan.

"Emm… Ah, daripada memikirkan itu, apa kau tahu kalau ada murid baru hari ini?" Tanya Miki lagi.

Gumi dan Miku menggeleng.

"Seriously?!" Jerit Miki kaget.

"Kami kan bukan tukang ngossip seperti kau, Miki," Ucap Gumi diiringi anggukan dari Miku.

"Yah… Denger-denger sih begitu. Aku lupa siapa namanya, tapi dari yang kudengar ia anak perempuan," Jelas Miki lagi. Luka dan Miku pun mengangguk dan melihat sekeliling. Kelihatannya semua anak di kelas itu sudah tahu tentang hal itu.

Luka-sensei pun segera memasuki kelas. Sekelas langsung duduk kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

"Minna, hari ini, kita akan mendapatkan seorang murid baru!" Ucapnya ceria. Lalu mengisyaratkan seseorang di luar untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

Masuklah seorang gadis berambut honeyblond sebahu dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Ia mengenakan kacamata berlensa cukup tebal dan juga menguncir rambutnya gaya dua kebawah.

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan bersekolah disini. Kagamine Rin, yoroshiku," Ucap gadis itu dengan nada ragu. Sekelas langsung terdiam.

"Kagamine?"

"Sama seperti Kagamine Len?"

"Apa mungkin mereka kerabat?"

"Mereka mirip kan?"

"Mungkin saudara!"

Kira-kira itulah bisik-bisik seluruh kelas. Rin hanya diam di depan kelas dengan wajah kebinggungan.

"Jadi, Rin-chan bisa duduk di sebelah Miku-chan!" Ucap Luka sensei, menyadarkan semua murid dari bisik-bisikkan sesat mereka. Rin hanya mengangguk ragu lalu berjalan kearah sebuah kursi kosong yang ditunjukkan Luka sensei tadi.

Dengan cepat, Rin meletakkan tasnya dan juga barang-barangnya lalu duduk.

"Halo! Namaku Hatsune Miku! Panggil saja Miku!" Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum ceria. Rin mengangguk.

"Kagamine Rin, yoroshiku Miku-chan…," Ucap Rin dengan suara kecilnya.

* * *

Alicia: WEEEEEEE AKHIRNYA SELESAI CH 1! XD

Rin: PROTES! Harusnya Alice tuh belajar! Bukannya mbuat fict gaje beginian! Senin tuh masih ada ulangan tahu! TTWTT

Len: Betul tuh! Sudah nilai jelek! Apalagi IPAmu itu!

Alicia: HUWWEEEE KOK BISA TAHU NILAI IPAKU JELEK?!

Rin: Tentu saja tahu, Len baru saja nyuri ulangan IPAmu.

Len: *ngendap-ngendap pergi*

Alicia: Ohohoho… Jadi ada yang mau mbocorin nilaku ke para readers ya? Takkan kubiarkan! *ngepung Len* *Bawa tali rafia biru, lapban, gunting, kain kafan (?)*

-MAAF SEBAIKNYA AKSI GORE OLEH SI AUTHOR GAJE ITU DI-SKIP!-

Alicia: Baikkk… Bagaimana menurut kalian ceritanya? Jelek? Bagus? Idenya sudah lama, tapi baru bisa ngetik sekarang ._. *Len sudah dijadikan pocong hidup*

Semuanya + Alicia: Jadi… Mohon reviewnya! X3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**-Goddess of Seasons-**

***Ch 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Shion Kaito X Hatsune Miku**

**Genre: Mystery, Fantasy, Romance, Humor (Slight).**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Miku, seorang dewi yang mengatur dua musim. Namun semuanya berubah karena ternyata tugas itu terlalu susah untuknya. Apalagi ia tidak mempunyai seorang 'partner' seperti Gumi dan Miki. Karenanya, ia pun ditugaskan untuk mencari/memilih dewi keempat serta mencari partnernya sendiri…**

"Nee, Yukari-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita takkan boleh membiarkan bangsa dewi itu bertambah," Ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna keemasan sambil bersujud hormat kepada gadis berambut ungu dihadapannya yang dipanggil 'Yukari-sama' tersebut.

Yukari di depannya itu berambut ungu muda dikuncir dua kebawah. Ia sedang memakan buah anggur yang terletak di meja sebelah kursi yang kini tengah didudukinya.

"Hm… Jadi ketiga dewi itu kini sedang berencana untuk mencari dewi keempat, bukan begitu?" Tanya Yukari sambil tersenyum menakutkan. Lelaki dihadapannya itu mengangguk.

"Utus salah satu anak buahmu untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut. Kita harus mencegahnya dengan cara menyingkirkan ketiga dewi tersebut."

"Ha'i, Yukari-sama, akan segera kulaksanakan."

.

.

.

"WUAAA! Ini indah sekali!" Jerit Rin kegirangan ketika melihat pemandangan yang terletak dihadapannya tersebut.

Langit biru cerah sebagai landasan dari para awan yang memiliki berbagai bentuk. Burung-burung kecil berterbangan dengan indahnya. Apalagi dengan adanya bangunan-bangunan dibawah langit tersebut.

Contohnya adalah menara Tokyo yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat Rin sekarang. Menara itu menjulang tinggi ditengah kota.

"Nee, Miku! Darimana kau tahu tempat ini? Tempat ini luar biasa!" Pekik Rin gembira sambil tersenyum ceria.

Miku yang berada dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum gembira mendengar ucapan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku menemukannya sudah cukup lama saat mencoba melarikan diri dari Meiko-sensei. Biasanya aku makan siang disini bersama dengan Gumi dan Miki. Namun sayangnya mereka tidak bisa ikut makan bersama kita hari ini. Kau tahu kan kalau mereka itu anggota OSIS?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai makan saja!" Pekik Miku tiba-tiba lalu segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk –tentunya di lantai. Rin ikut duduk disebelah Miku sambil meletakkan bentonya di tanah, lalu membukanya.

Ah, kini Miku dan Rin sedang bersama-sama berada di atap sekolah. Saat ini merupakan jam makan siang, dan tempat terbagus untuk makan adalah atap sekolah. Mereka baru saja berteman seminggu yang lalu. Namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata mereka akan menjadi sangat dekat? Walaupun begitu, Rin belum terlalu dekat dengan Gumi dan Miki.

Atap sekolah cukup luas. Cukup untuk sekitar dua puluh orang. Dan disini juga terdapat pagar pembatas supaya seseorang tidak akan terjatuh dari atap tersebut.

"Itadakimasu!" Ucap mereka berdua kompak lalu mulai memakan bekal mereka. Rin melahap bekalnya secara perlahan. Ia membawa roti _sandwich_ dengan penutup sebuah jeruk.

Sedangkan Miku sedang memakan bihun yang dengan 'sukacita' dibuat oleh ayahnya. Penutupnya adalah sebuah jus negi yang di-blender dengan cepat-cepatan oleh ibunya. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka selesai dengan makanan mereka.

"UAA… Kenyangnya~," Pekik Miku gembira ketika ia sudah menghabiskan makannya.

"Em… Rin? Kau sudah habis belum?" Tanya Miku kepada Rin yang kini tengah memakan jeruknya.

"Eh? Tinggal jeruk doang kok…," Jawab Rin sambil tetap fokus dengan jeruknya.

"Tapi kenapa makan jeruknya lama banget?!"

"Kan kalau makan harus dinikmati jadi makanya harus sedikit-sedikit~! Apalagi jeruk itu kan enak~!"

Langsung saja Miku sweatdrop ditempat, "Aku ngak pernah nyangka kalau kadang Rin itu seperti ini…"

.

.

.

"Ne, Gumi… Apa kau sudah teliti siapa yang akan masuk ke dalam sekolah ini?" Tanya Miki. Gumi dan Miki adalah salah satu bagian OSIS, seperti yang kubilang, namun mereka berada di seksi yang berbeda. Miki adalah bendahara, sedangkan Gumi sekretaris. Dan itu berarti, ialah yang terkadang membantu mengurusi dokumen-dokumen sekolah.

Kini Gumi dan Miki hendak kembali ke kelas mereka karena jam makan siang telah habis. Mereka tadi hanya makan lalu membantu di ruang OSIS sebentar.

Gumi mengangguk, "Iya. Aku sudah menelitinya! Dan untuk kelas kita, akan ada beberapa murid baru lagi."

"Beberapa itu maksudmu berapa?" Tanya Miki tidak sabar.

"Ah… Maksudku ya lebih dari satu begitu, atau lebih tepatnya ada tiga orang."

"TIGA?!" Jerit Miki tidak percaya.

"Yup. Kalau tidak salah… Akita… Akira… Atau siapa Neru gitu…," Ucap Gumi. Miki mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Yang kedua kalau tidak salah sih bernama Hibiki Lui…" Lanjut Gumi, "Dan yang terakhir…," Gumi menggantungkan kata-katanya, kelihatannya ia agak binggung.

"Kagami… Kagane… Atau-"

"Siapa?"

"Ah! Aku baru ingat! Kalau tidak salah… Kagamine Rinto!"

"EH?! KAGAMINE LAGI?!" Jerit Miki tidak percaya. Gumi tersenyum geli lalu menoleh kearah Miki.

"Kurasa kelas kita akan menjadi menarik. Apalagi dengan adanya ketiga Kagamine yang 'kelihatannya' memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda."

Miki hanya mengangguk lalu bertanya. 

"Menurutmu, ada tidak diantara mereka yang merupakan mata-mata?" Tanya Miki penasaran. Gumi mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku bahkan takkan curiga jika ketiga orang itu adalah mata-mata."

"Aku tidak yakit ketiga-tiganya merupakan mata-mata. Ia takkan seceroboh itu hingga memasukkan tiga mata-mata di kelas yang sama," Ucap Miki dengan pandangan menerawang. Gumi tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Miki.

"Kau benar! Kurasa hanya satu atau dua diantara mereka adalah mata-mata."

Miki mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku sendiri cukup yakin kalau hanya dua orang atau bahkan satu yang merupakan mata-mata. Karena Yukari pasti akan membalaskan dendamnya."

.

Alicia: Wuee~ Selesai nih chapter! Kyaa! XD Alice seneng sudah selesai nih chap, tapi mungkin otak Alice bakalan nge-hang untuk chap selanjutnya #digiles… Dan makan dinikmati itu True Storynya Alice sama temen XD Maaf pendek… Alice usahakan panjang chap selanjutnya… XC

Rin: Author sarap ini balik melanjutkan fict2 gajenya yang lama OAO

Len: Dan kita lagi-lagi jadi korbannya…

Alicia: Mau gimana lagi? Kalian tuh pairing favoritku XD

Len & Rin: *pundung di pojokan*

Kyoko: … Bener-bener deh… Sudah ah! Dibawah ini balasan reviewnya~!

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Iya… Alice gabisa IPA (OAO') Nilai Alice njeblok di IPA… Arigatou Kei~! XD

Ini sudah lanjut, Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Iya donk… Rin pasti akan jadi yang ke-empat XD Arigatou sudah ditunggu! Dan maaf lama QAQ

Sekali lagi Arigatou sudah me-review!

**-Kurotori Rei**

Alice juga niatnya gitu kok XD RinLen lalu MiKai! X3

Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Rei sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk me-review! XD

**-Kagamine Ririka**

E-Eh? Benarkah? Arigatou! Padahal Alice kira fict Alice kalau boleh jujur itu gaje2 QAQ XD

Ehehe, iya masih banyak yang In Progress… Tapi beberapa sudah mau selesai kok XD #TinggaltergantungAlice-nyaajasih…

Arigatou sudah me-review!

**-Kireina Yume**

Ini sudah lanjut Kireina Yume-san… Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

Pasti RinLen kok! Alice juga selalu support RinLen XD

**-Celia Viona**

Kok ketawa Vi? XD Arigatou sudah me-review!

**-Arrow-chan3**

Ehehe… 3-chan, ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Fortun-chan**

Yoroshiku juga! Terserah mau panggil Alice apa X3 Iyaa… Masih banyak yang belum selesai… Tapi ngak akan di diskon kok! XD Arigatou Fortun-chan sudah me-review! X3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


End file.
